Lilly Inuzuka
Lilly Inuzuka is a passionate,silent,aggressive young Shinobi Born somewhere in Konoha and found as an orphan. Background Information born on the streets her mother abandoned her at birth leaving the young infant in the middle of a forest, crieng for hours alone and cold a young woman of the inuzuka clan was passing by noticing the cries of a newborn baby. the young woman found the little baby wrapped up in a blanket and nothing more, the baby stopped crying when she saw the young woman and the woman took her with her back to the inuzuka clan adopting the young newborn as her own. she names the small girl Lilly after the flowers she loved, growing up Lilly knew she was adopted but was happy as she was treated like a blood relative. Personality & Behavior Lilly loves laughing and playing around with her puppy youko, she enjoys relaxing in the sun and sparring. no one touches who ever she finds family to her or she can explode in rage and wont give up till the enemy is punished suitable in her eyes. she wont quite or give up even if it might be dangerous she wants to reach her goals no matter what. Appearance she has soft suntanned skin with black tight pants with a pouch on her right leg and a kunai hidden at her left foot with a black top that covers the half her ribs and chest. a fishnet over her belly that connect to her top and covers her right arm till her wrist. her waist she has a belt and on the left side of her belt she has another pouch, her dark blue hair is braided loosely and falls over her left shoulder when its lose it falls till half her back. her hair covers her left eye and a lose strand of hair on her right side next to her face. her eyes a summer sky blue with white spots in it giving the blue a sort of midday stars look, a scar of 25cm on her back going from left under till right upper part of her back.she wears a lavender short jacket with white fur at the ends of her wrists and a capuchon the inside completely covered in fur, her headband is wrapped around her right leg near her pouch and she wears black sandals, the Inuzuka fang marks are clearly visible on her face. Abilities beast telepathy: when growing up in the Inuzuka clan you learn how communicate, understand take care of partner dogs. at the age of 9 she learned from her mother how to use beast telepathy it took her a week to get the hang of it and she would get stubborn and mad if she wasn’t able to do it. but one day when she was on a walk after she failed again it got dark and she got lost she roamed the forest for hours and started crying under a tree till she heard a soft voice telling her to calm down and asking her name, the 9year old said her name was Lilly Inuzuka and that she was lost before asking who the voice was. the voice came closer saying there was no need to be afraid a female husky came from a bush and said to the young girl that she can stay with her till morning and then would take her home, the young girl now realized that they were talking with beast telepathy and nodded before following the husky to a cave where it was a little warmer. in the cave were puppy’s only a few weeks old all curling up together for the night they fell asleep, the next morning she was taken back by the husky to the clan were she quickly got a basket and food taking it to the husky and her pups every day. Beast human clone: with her mother out on missions a lot the young girl thought of a way she could go with them maybe once she followed her mother on a mission and saw her use a few jutsu's amazed by the techniques she went home earlier and tried practicing she didn’t notice her mother watching her from behind her as she kept trying her mother suddenly stopping her and teaching her the right technique after a few weeks she could do it with ease having a great practice buddy as one of the husky pups would follow her around a lot it wasn’t odd as she visited the mother and pups every day playing with the pups. fang passing fang: it took months of nagging before her mother gave in to teach her a effective attack so she decided on the fang passing fang technique months of practice and perfecting the technique before she decided she was done she accidentally destroyed 5 houses and 57 trees and rocks during those months. Databook Library Spars/battles Yuki vs Lilly Casual hanging at the training grounds konohagakure festival! Storyline Clan-Specific Training Approved byKeru (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)